Claire
Claireveon “Claire” Candifeather grew up in her parents large palace with her twin brother Rike. They’re Parents we’re the king and queen at the time, but they eventually disappeared without a trace when Claire was 13. Rike didn’t want the responsibility of ruling the Island due to pure apathy. thus making Claire the royal ruler of the newest named “Fantastical Saint Claire island”. Claire is a splendid fairywren and one of the only two splendid fairywren in Saint Claire island. Though a common misconception, Claire is not a saint and she has nothing to do with the catholic saint of the same name. However, She is high on the totem pole due to her royal status. Personality Claire is a “songbird” with a personality as unique as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. She has an extremely short attention span, and she tends to get bored with people who talk to much and or have boring personalities. Claire often claims she wants to do many tasks and jobs, but she seems to get bored with them extremely quickly. Despite her off and on laziness, She’s creative, confident, quick-witted, and fearless when it comes to making decisions and or doing something she’s interested in. She loves Music, food and her friends and would do anything to keep those three things in her life. Claire is definitely someone you want on your side. While she can be very sweet with her friends and very protective of her older twin brother, Rike. Claire seems to show off some of her anger issues on occasion. She is also not afraid of using her powerful abilities on others. Family * Parents: Claire’s Parents disappeared when She turned 13. Claire misses her parents. However unlike her brother, Claire is more interested in running the Island then searching for her parents. * Rike: Claire and Rike share a strong sibling relationship with each other. The two of them care deeply for each other. Claire is very protective over her brother, often threatening Sheila. Friends * Cleo: Cleo is Claire’s best Female friend. When they first meet, Claire sees Cleo as a true friend right away. Claire, valuing and cherishing their friendship, loves hanging out with Cleo. She even had Cleo move into Claire’s palace, and enjoys living with her. Cleo’s more responsible outlook helps to keep them from getting into too much trouble, and she encourages her to be less cautious and more confident. When Claire upsets Cleo, she tries her best to make her feel better. Claire also listens to Cleo whenever she tells her something concerning. Claire appreciates Cleo's help, advice, and kindness whenever she needs it, and she always finds ways to help her out when she sees she can. They also are usually quick to make amends if they end up in a fight or disagreement which is a rarity. * Orson: Claire and Orson, having polar opposite personalities and different life perspectives, have the tendency to clash when it comes to ideas. Despite this, Claire and Orson are very close friends. When they clash, it is usually respectfully disagreeing with eachother. Claire often likes to talk to Orson to her his opinions and Orson often enjoys Claire’s positivity. * Albert Elephant Shrew: Claire and Albert are best friends. Albert is most likely Claire’s closest male friend and He has known her the longest (Not counting Orson). They sometimes even seem to be closer than Claire and Cleo. * Cherry: Claire tends to not trust Cherry as much with tasks, as she does anyone else. Infact Claire tends to correct cherry on her attitude often. Cherry also seems to have the ability to annoy Claire more than most of her enemies. * The Wolf: Claire and Wolf have a interesting friendship. Claire does not seem to mind that he cons many saint Claire Island inhabitants for Spectoberries, but it’s most likely due to the abundance of them. Friendenemies *'Kendall:' Due to Kendall’s constant searching, Claire and her friends are often at odds with him. Claire often attempts to stop him so she does not find out anything she does not want to hear about her parents. However when they are not fighting, they are seen enjoying each other's company, having moved past their animosity and become friends. Her relationship with Kendall is actually depicted as slightly romantic, even through they constantly use words as "hate" and "greatest enemy" when refering to each other. Enemies * Plant King:'The Plant King is Claire's arch nemesis. The two of them have hated each other since they first met though their relationship is very complex. On one hand, Claire has a strong dislike of the king and fights him on a weekly basis (due to the kingdom rivalry they have). On the other hand, when not battling, Claire and Plant King keep a rather passive relationship where they let each other be nearby without seeking conflict. At times, the two have even been known to hang out together. though Claire normally retains his general dislike and annoyance of the king. Ironically, the two know the most about eachother out of anyone in the series. When dealing with a common threat or problem, Claire and Plant King are willing to put aside their differences and work together, even sometimes showing a sense of good-spirited comradery and well-oiled teamwork. *'Tamira Sid ' *'Inkla *'Cydney' Weaknesses Due to not having any wings, Claire cannot fly without singing. However, She can levitate. Creation * Saint Claire was originally created as a Joke to antagonize Bryce hull. through the name of saint Claire came from a glass bird statue Bryce owned. the concept of a live bird came from Nathan. * Saint Claire was originally created as a Joke to antagonize Bryce hull. through the name of saint Claire came from a glass bird statue Bryce owned. * the concept of a live bird came from Nathan. * She makes a cameo in Adams house, as the story teller. * In her own Cannon, She is a the princess of Saint Palace and lives on an island paradise with her best friend Orson. Category:Saint claire Category:Fictional character Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Core 4 members Category:Current core members Category:Voted Best Pages